The Bad Boys Club Twilight werewolf style
by SecileLoveYa
Summary: what happens when ypu get 7 hot catty gay guys and put them in a house together ,let me tell you. drama drama drama


**Hello everyone I am a newbie and I hope you like this story this is the Bad Boys Club Twilight Werewolf style I love the Bad Girls Club and I thought hey why not make the bad boys club with the sexy werewolf boys from Twilight see what happen when these catty gay boys get put in a mansion together there will be hot moments dog fights and drama galore**

**P.S this story doesn't really have much to do with Twilight just the names and what they look like and if you're looking for romance you won't find too much here but you will see some backstabbing catty drama**

Chapter 1. Welcome to Miami Byotch

Embery: 21 years old , from south beach Miami , aka the bad bitch

My name is Embery and I am the bedsit bitch out there. Everyone in jealous of me ,everywhere I go they want to be me act like me look like me because I am the hottest and the best so I hope they bitches are ready for me

Jacob: 22 years old , from south beach Miami , aka the rebel

A lot of people think I'm crazy because I party all night, got lots of tattoos, yell at strangers, get into fights and get home at 6:00 in the morning. I am not a pansy not your typical gay guy I can kick anyone's ass be it straight or gay, boy or girl and if you have a problem with me you can go f*ck yourself

Collin: 21 years old , from New York, New York , aka the bar scrapper

I don't like it when people think there better than me , I'm not rich I don't have fancy stuff but I work hard for where I'm at and what I have and if you're a spoiled snobby bitch then keep walking because you're going to get no respect from me . I work at a very popular bar and I love to kick bitches out who shouldn't f*cking be there

Paul: 22 years old , from Philadelphia Pennsylvania , aka the elite player

People sometimes confuse the class gentlemen that I am but if you start with me I will drop my 1000 dollar bag and kick your ass just that fast. I'm cool with a lot of celebs mostly rappers I have dated some closet cases, I probably am a gold digging ho, so who cares

Jared: 21 years old, from Los Angeles California , aka the sneaky striper

Bitches you don't want me to be your enemy because if I don't like you I will make everyone ells hate you. I am a striper I love to get on stage take off all my close and dance and if you see me hit someone it's usually because the striper inside me is coming out

Brady: 21 years old, form Anaheim California , aka the trash talking cheer leader

Some boys are petty jealous backstabbing bitches and if I don't like you I will tell you , when people here that I am a cheerleader they think I am a prissy pansy ass sweat little girl but there is not a dame sweat thing about me

Seth: 21 years old , from Boston Massachusetts , aka the pageant princess

My parents look at me like I'm crazy because I'm parting and drunk a lot and I want them to see that other people do that to , I have been in several male pageants , my parents are rich so I have a magic credit card that I use to get whatever I want and my parents pay for it

Now that you meet the boys let's get to the drama before they got to the house everyone had to meet up.

Jacob and Jared

Jared has just driven to a café where he was supposed to meet one of the boys and they'll head to the house together. He parked his car and went to a table eagerly waiting to see who this boy is. Jacob has just been dropped off on the corner and headed to this café and inside he sees a Simi muscular guy sitting at the table "hi are you Jared" Jared looked up "yes are you Jacob" he said with and exited tone "yah oh my god it's nice to meet you" Jared got up and gave him a hug and then they both sat down. Jared thought that Jacob was hot he was so strong and muscular. "So where you from" Jacob asked "I'm from LA where you from" Jared asked "I'm from here in Miami" he replied "I bet you can show me where all the hot spots are" Jared stated "defiantly, are you ready to go check out the mansion" Jacob asked "hell yah" he exclaimed.

They both got up and when to the car Jacob got in to the driver set and they head off. "This will be the first time me being in a mansion" Jared said as they pulled up into the gate they started cheering when they saw the mansion they were both exited. They got out of the car and when inside the moment Jared got inside he was ecstatic. They all looked around the house the pool in the back yard everything was beautiful they found a room with two beds in it "oh my god we should take this room" Jared said "yah lets screw up the beds so no one takes it" Jared suggested then they both started taking off the bedding and the pillows till the bed looked messy they have marked their spots.

Collin, Paul, Brady and Embery

Collin was told to go to a private pool to meet three of the boys so when he got there he took off his shirt and sat and the chair to let the sun bathe him. Paul walked outside and saw a young looking boy tanning he thought he was cute but a little trampy. "hi I'm Paul" he said as he bent down to shake his hand "hi I'm Collin" he sat up straight shacking his hand then they here from behind them "hey yawl what's up!" they turn around and saw a boy who had a really nice ass but he wasn't that muscular he was really happy and smiley but that made Paul think he was a girly girl "I'm Brady" he said and then they all did a little meat and great they talked about where there from their family their friends why they signed up to be in the Bad Boys Club. Then from behind them they hear a horn when they turned around to face the dock and saw a sexy young boy on a boat with a bull horn in his hand he yelled into the bull horn "Hey bad boys get your sexy asses on this yacht!" they all headed down to the dock and got on the boat to meet the boy "hey guys I'm Embery" when Embery first saw the boys he wasn't that impressed buy them. The boat started moving and they all sat down and had a guy bring them some drinks. Collin and Brady thought that Embery was a really cool guy until Collin brought up a conversation. "so what I think we should do even if in the house we hate each other and we fight all the time In the house that's fine but if where at the club and some sh*t happens with some stranger we should have each other's backs" Collin sated, then Embery said "but if I don't like you why should I have your back" and awkward silence fell over the boys "you know because if I'm fighting with someone in the house and when where at the cub and that guy is getting kicked out like… what am I supposed to do I'm not going to be all 'hey that's my boy' if I don't like him you know" Embery said. Then Paul got all cocky and said "if I like you I will kick someone's ass for you if I don't like you you're going to get your ass kicked by me" we all snickered a little bit then Brady saw the mansion "oh my god guys look at the house" everyone was ecstatic then Brady got the bull horn went to the edge and yelled into the bull horn "hey neighbors this is how the bad boys make and entrance so you better get really used to it!" on one of the smaller houses there was a guy he seemed to be cussing them out but they didn't care

They saw Jacob and Jared on the dock in the back yard as they all got off the boat they introduced themselves to each other and went into the kitchen for some beverages. Then Brady gave everyone a little hello kitty ring he said he was going to give one to everyone he liked the he realized that he had one left over "hey are we missing a boy" he asked everyone started looking at each other counting how many people where with theme "threes only six where missing someone' Jacob said everyone has already chosen a room and bed Jared and Jacob where rooming Brady and Collin where rooming and Embery and Paul had one extra bed in there room so they were going to be rooming with the newbie. "hay lets go unmake his bed' Jacob suggested then with a few quick looks at each other they ran to Embery and Paul's room and unmade the un taken bed and hid the blanket sheets and pillows

One hour latter

Seth

Seth was in a limo on his way to the bad boys house he was so excited to prove to his parents that he's not the only crazy person in the world. The limo stopped and he was there a man came and opened the door for him and he stepped out. He walked to the door with his expensive looking luggage's and rang the door bell. About a minute later he saw Collin, he shouted something that sounded like 'he's hear" but it wasn't clear. He came to open the door 'hi" Collin said "oh my god hi I'm Seth" he said "hi Seth I'm Collin" Seth waked in "um... everyone's kind of…" "Am I the last one" Seth interrupted "yah" Collin answered. "Newbie!" they heard, Seth looked around and saw Jacob followed buy the rest of the boys he introduced himself. Everyone thought that Seth looked like a spoiled rich kid but he still looked hot. "so is any one going to show me where my room is" he asked and all the boys but no one answered finally Embery said "I think there only one bed left" as he led the way to his room when they got there he stayed outside and said "yah they really didn't take care of your bed so…" he ran off and Seth went is side and saw the only un made bed. Seth thought 'wow do these boys really think that a un made bed was going to make me cry and go home' he found his poorly hidden bedding and re made his bed the he joined the rest of the boys in the kitchen there were several conversations going on the Brady interrupted "ok I have given a hello kitty ring to everyone because I like everyone but I'm not giving one to you" he pointed to Seth "because you annoy me" Brady said

Seth was a little pissed off because Brady was judging him "how the f*ck do I annoy you" Seth exclaimed, Brady looked him "your face annoys me, the way you talk annoys m..." Brady was interrupted by a drink in his face thrown by Seth then Brady threw his drink at him then Seth got his glass and threw it on the floor shattering it all over the place "who the f*ck do you think you are you stupid f*ck" Seth shouted

**Ohh cliff hanger I hope you liked it was my first and I plan on continuing very soon**

**Love $ecileLoveYa**


End file.
